Hujan
by EnurSuki
Summary: "Kau mau ikutan, Sasuke?" / Sasuke, Sakura, hujan, dan petrichor. Kisah mereka yang sederhana namun bermakna.


**Hujan**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **Story © EnurSuki**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha dengan derasnya. Sejak pukul 3 sore tadi langit menumpahkan kesedihannya. Dan sudah hampir 3 jam hujan yang mengguyur kota ini tak henti-hentinya turun. Bagi beberapa orang, dikala seperti inilah waktu yang tepat untuk berkumpul dan mengobrol bersama keluarga dan ditemani teh ataupun kopi dan beberapa jenis kue. Namun bagi beberapa orang juga pun, terlebih anak-anak, dikala seperti inilah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi apakah menurutmu bagi remaja kelas 2 SMA macam Sakura Haruno ini masih pantas bermain hujan sambil berlarian di depan rumah? Mungkin bagi beberapa di antara kalian hal yang di lakukan Sakura sudah tidak pantas di lakukan oleh seorang remaja yang sudah berada di tingkat 2 SMA. Namun, bagi Sakura, bermain hujan adalah kebahagiaan yang tak ada duanya.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Cepat masuk rumah, nak! Nanti kamu masuk angin!" Suara Mebuki Haruno-Ibu Sakura- terdengar di telinga Sakura yang saat ini sedang basah terguyur hujan. Maksudku, kau tau? Sakura saat ini sedang bermain hujan.

"Nanti bu! Nanggung!" Ujar Sakura menghiraukan perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyudahi acara hujan-hujanannya.

Setiap kali hujan turun, pasti Sakura selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menikmati sensasi dinginnya air hujan dan bau _petrichor_ yang menyeruak nikmat di hidungnya. Walaupun hanya sekedar _seperti itu,_ tapi Sakura tak pernah bosan. Ia tak pernah bosan menikmati hujan.

"Sakura," Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton yang memanggil namanya. Jeda sejenak, sebelum suara bariton itu mulai terdengar lagi, "hujan-hujanan lagi?" Ucapnya dengan intonasi bertanya.

"Oh, Sasuke? Kau baru pulang?" Timpal Sakura pada sang pemilik suara yang kini tengah membawa payung berwarna biru yang sudah terbuka untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari jangkauan tetes air hujan.

Nama sang pemilik suara itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang 1 tahun lebih tua dari Sakura ini mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Udah sore. Jangan hujan-hujanan terus, ih! Nanti sakit lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Sejenak, kata-kata Sasuke tadi sempat membuat kedua pipi Sakura sedikit merona.

"Nanti aja lah kalau udah tiba waktu makan malam."

"Terserah deh."

"..."

"..."

"Kalau udah kelas 3 itu kayaknya makin sibuk, ya? Kamu aja sampai pulang jam segini."

"Hm. Ya emang gitu lah."

"..."

"..."

Hening. Sasuke yang tak bicara sedari tadi hanya memandangi Sakura yang nampak senang bermain air.

"Kau mau ikutan, Sasuke?" Ajak Sakura tiba-tiba pada Sasuke.

"Hm? Kau tahu kan kalau aku itu _phobia_ air hujan?"

"Iya juga sih..."

Sasuke memang _phobia_ terhadap air hujan. Sewaktu kecil, kala ibunya meninggal dulu, hujan juga turun dengan deras. Dan bagi pikiran bocahnya dulu, air yang turun dari langit itulah yang membawa pergi ibunya, selamanya.

"Tapi aneh Sasuke. Padahal kan kau sudah tau kalau air hujan itu tidak menjadi penyebab meninggalnya ibumu. Tapi kenapa kau masih takut pada air hujan? Hujan itu berupa air loh. Nggak ada bedanya sama air yang biasa kamu pakai untuk mandi da segala macam lainnya, kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Namanya juga _phobia_." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ya, padahal Sasuke tahu, satu hal seperti hujan tidak mungkin menjadi penyebab ibunya meninggal. Dan terlebih lagi, Sasuke pun kini sudah tahu bahwa ibunya meninggal dulu karena penyakit kanker paru-paru yang diidapnya. Namun _phobia_ itu tidak kunjung hilang.

"Kau mau _phobia_ itu hilang, tidak?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hm?" Intonasi suara Sasuke terdengar seperti jawaban 'Mau' di telinga Sakura. Tapi justru itu adalah pertanyaan.

"Kalau gitu ayo sini! Ikut main sama aku!" Perlahan, Sakura menarik keluar tangan Sasuke dari lindungan payung. Bulu tengkuknya mulai berdiri. Sasuke merinding.

Pening. Itulah yang pertama kali Sasuke rasakan ketika air hujan mulai mengguyur tubuhnya.

Sakura tahu ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke. Namun ia acuhkan.

"Tahan Sasuke. Lawan rasa takutmu. Kau pasti bisa!" Sakura mengambil payung yang ada di tangan Sasuke yang sebelah dan juga tas sekolah yang ada di pundaknya.

"Sebentar ya," perlahan, Sakura mulai menyingkirkan payung dari atas kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menutup matanya. Takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar, Sakura pergi ke dalam rumah untuk menaruh tas sekolah Sasuke di atas rak sepatu milik keluarganya. Dan setelah selesai, Sakura kembali lagi dan kini sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke kembali.

"Buka matamu Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak membuka matamu, selamanya kau akan takut pada hujan!" Sasuke mencari keberadaan tangan Sakura. Sakura yang tahu akan hal itu, mulai menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengusapnya perlahan.

 _'hangat...'_ batin Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Aku ada di sini. Jangan takut."

Perlahan, Sasuke pun mulai membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang di tangkap retinanya ketika membuka mata, adalah mata bermanik _emerald_ milik Sakura yang nampak teduh tapi menghangatkan hati. Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke berhasil membuka matanya.

"Yey! Kau berhasil Sasuke! Kau berhasil!" Mendongak keatas, matanya membulat ketika ia berhasil. Ia berhasil melawan rasa takutnya pada hujan.

"Jadi... ini ya sensasi dingin yang kau suka ketika kau bermain hujan, Sakura?"

" _Sou!_ Bagaimana menurutmu? Menyenangkan bukan? Ah... Coba kau menarik napas. Bau hujan itu nikmat bukan?" Menghirup napas lau menghembuskannya. Beberapa kali Sasuke melakukannya. Benar kata Sakura. Bau hujan itu... menenangkan.

"Aku suka. Terima kasih,Sakura."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau telah membantuku melawan _phobia_ ku."

"Hehehe. Sama sama."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **A/N :** INI APA WOIIIIIIII

Reupload ya sayang... :' ih sumpah baca ulang fic pertamaku ini rasanya malu banget wkwkwkwkwkw

Btw ini Cuma di edit dikit


End file.
